A Day With America
by turntechBirdhead
Summary: A fluffy little snippet wherein England visits America and spends the day with him. US/UK


**Re-Uploaded because apparently " . net " is not allowed when speaking of this website, thus deleting "FanFiction . net" as I'd originally written and made my A/N's closing read: _"Without further ado, I present to you my virginity:" _As to which I was bloody mortified about. /// (I try to crack a joke and it back-fires on meee...)**

**A/N: **So. This little story just hit 30 favourites on Deviantart, so I thought, what the hell, why not post it on FanFiction. It's rather old, (from July. ERP!) so it's probably not my best work.

Without further ado, I present to you my FanFiction virginity:

* * *

"Iggy!"

America yelled, bounding over toward said British man before enveloping him in a hug.

"Y-you git! Let go of me!" England stammered; face bright red accompanied by a scowl that hid his joy, "I don't know why you're acting all frisky all of a sudden!"

America loosened his tight hold on the other man and gave a huge smirk.

"_Frisky_, huh?" the American said, voice riddled with amusement.

"You make it sound so perverted, Alfred," England grumbled, "I meant, you're all... _clingy_." He punctuated his point by squirming in America's embrace, trying to get out of simply responded to this by burying his face in the crook of England's neck and nuzzling him.

"But Iggy~ I love you SO much~!"

"S-s-s-stop it! We're in public!" England sputtered, glaring at a group of women walking by, gushing "discretely" about how cute the pair were. "Alfred!" England exclaimed as he felt the other nation's hands straying to his ass, causing his face to grow an even deeper shade of red, if possible.

"Gosh, Iggy," America said, pulling away from the other nation, "loosen up. I'm just so glad I get to see my boyfriend~!"

"Don't. Call. Me. That," England growled, embarrassed.

"You~," America began, mocking the British country, "Are~. My~. Boy~. Friend~."

England gave the other nation a glare.

"Aww~!! Iggy, you're smiling~!" America frowned as he realized he was, indeed, smiling.

_Damn. _"W-whatever," England grumbled before changing his tone of voice to something more plesant, "So, why'd you call me here?" The nation turned a little toward the McDonalds building he was told to meet the other at, "Please don't tell me it was an invitation to eat at one of your greasy fast food restaurants..."

America laughed heartily."Nope~! We're going to spend the day together~!"

England gave a small smile. He was pleased that America would invite him to spend time with him, but then again, he was rather worried at what _America_ of all people had planned.

"Maybe if you're lucky, we'll spend the night together, too," England replied curtly, causing America to pause and grin wildly.

"Alright, first thing we'll do..." he paused for a dramatic effect, "We'll go to the park~!"

"Park?"

Well, that's a pretty normal thing to do. Calm, too. How un-America like...

"Yeah! There's this huge playground there, and it's _AWESOME_!"America exclaimed.

"Playground?" England said, deadpan.

Grown men, playing at a playground. That was a little bit off-kilter, even for America. What disturbed England even more, was that it sounded like America had already _been_ there before.

America nodded, smiling hugely before grabbing England by the arm and dragging him toward, England assumed, the direction of the park. "Come on~!"

"W-wait a minute! You've gotta be bloody kidding me!" England yelled before America broke into a run; Briton still in grasp.

--

"You," England wheezed, out of breath, "I... am never... going... to a park with you... ever.... again..."

America gave a loud, lyrical laugh.  
"But it was fun~~!"

England did, indeed, think it was fun. Of course, he'd never admit it.  
Sober, at least.

In short, America chased England around, trying to coax him to play tag, but that failed, so he just tried to make out with him.  
Which caused England to run away from him, considering he loathed public displays of affection from the American, giving America a one-sided game of tag.  
America caught him, however, and refused to let him go, gaining America the opportunity to force him down the slides multiple times, as well as making him sit in his lap as he swung them on a swing.

But when England finally got loose of his American captor, he was mad as Hell, (Well, not really, but he didn't what to give the other nation the satisfaction of making him have a good time) and chased him all the way to America's loft a good seven blocks from the park.

America gave a smile before stating, "We should do it again sometime~!"

England just gave a wary groan; he simply did not have the energy, nor the heart, to refuse to America's wacky idea.

"Anything I can getcha, Arthur~?"

"It's "get you", and no, I'm fine," England replied curtly, lolling his head back against the couch and closed his eyes; trying to get comfortable.

But to America, however, it was an open invitation to pounce on the other.

"GAH!" England exclaimed, "W-what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hmm~~" America hummed contentedly, wrapping his arms around England and snuggled into his chest.

England had to admit; it was a cute, as well as caring, gesture of affection.  
That is, if America wasn't so damn huge and his weight wasn't so bone-crushing.

"A-Alfred! You're crushing me!" England yelled.

America simply responded to this by rolling he and England over on their sides and continued to cuddle the other nation.

"Let's take a nap together, Iggy~~," America murmured into England's blonde hair.

England turned bright red, but didn't protest.  
After all, he was rather tired.

"A-alright," England replied quietly.

"'Night-'Night, Iggy~," America said, before kissing England's forehead and closing his eyes.

England bit back a "It's not night; it's 5 o'clock!" before replying,"... 'Night."

He fell asleep moments later.


End file.
